


Running Scared

by Destinymoon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Monsters, Other, Psychological Trauma, Reader-Insert, Survival Horror, Will we survive to the end?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinymoon/pseuds/Destinymoon





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Pain is what jogged my memory back from the darkness that I’ve slipped into, white light and concerned voices filled my space. My {eye color} eyes adjusted at a slow rate, turning my head slightly to see people in scrubs and masks. The words being repeated were ‘You’re going to be okay kid, just hang in there a little longer’ from the different people running around my stiff body that was laid out on a cold metal table. Watching as one of them started playing with my IV, I couldn’t tell you what it was but all of a sudden darkness started crawling from the corner of my eyes until it took over. Once again, I was out like a light not knowing what those people were doing to me or why for the matter.

That’s when flashes of distorted memories or a nightmare came to me, running through a thick forest with snow covering the ground beneath me crunching from the weight of my pounding feet that were running from an unknown being. Then a smell of something dead caught my attention, some reason my heart started racing while my hands grew clammy and sweaty as I stare into hollowed-out eyes that will haunt me forever. I remember now the beast as I called it was after me for crossing onto it holy land a place where my parents told me to never go onto no matter what. Curiosity does kill the cat or almost in my case, I couldn’t tell then but this is the start of a nightmare I will soon be living.

Waking up with a start to see that I was in an empty hospital room besides, the beeping of the heart monitor that was hung above my head. Raising a shaky {skin color} hand to my face a white band caught my eye and with a turn of my wrist, I could clearly see the words ‘Jane Doe’ and the date they put me in the hospital with. Twisting around in my bed groaning softly as pain shot up my side, I didn’t remember getting hurt than again how did I end up here. Ignoring the pain to reach out and grabs hold to the bar that would keep me from falling out of bed, reaching out to the phone that was just out of my reach I could barely touch it with the tips of my fingers. Stopping mid-reach when the door to my room opened up revealing a short nurse with pale blonde hair with a shocked look mainly due to me being up.

“Umm,” I said, staring at her and back at the phone not knowing what to do.

“Oh, Sugar you shouldn’t be moving around unless you want to open your stitches.” The nurse said in a southern tone as she quickly set the clipboard at the end of my bed to help lay back down.

I stare at her not knowing what to say since I have never been in this position before. Watching her with a careful look as she checks my side to see if I had opened any of my stitches. Listening to her let out a sigh of what’s to be relief before, she went on doing what she needs to do. Clearly seeing the ID badge that had the name Jamie Butler printed out.

“Tell me sugar, do you remember your name?” The nurse called Jamie asked, as she wrote down my blood pressure and heart rate.

“My name is {your name}.” I told her in a raspy voice, I could see the corners of her lips raise up into a smile.

“Well it’s nice to meet you, Ms. {Your name}. Do you remember any phone numbers of your friends or family that I can call for you?’’ She asks as she writes down my name so that the doctors could look me up on their database. Nodding my head and gives her the phone number that belongs to my uncle that has raised me since my parents died when I was 7 in a freak boat wreck off the coast of Key West on their 10th wedding anniversary.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter two

It didn’t take my uncle to get here but, within that time I learned that I was in the next town over which brought up many questions from the medical staff. Nurse Jamie was nice enough to stay by my side until, my uncle arrived, yes a 20 something-year-old woman needing babysitting.

“Hey there, love bug.” A tired old voice rang out over the low background of a western movie that was playing. Turning my attention to see my uncle, he was an old man near his sixties and had a long scar going over his right eye to the corner of his lip that he got from his time in the war, as well a headful of white hair that was neatly brushed back.

“Uncle Jay.” I called out to him with a smile spreading across my face as Jamie excused herself so that the two of us could talk in privacy. Waving her goodbye and watches my uncle take her seat next to my bed.

“You’ve almost caused me to have a heart attack, love bug. Did you know that you were missing for 3 days?” He asks me while looking me over with careful eyes and steady hands making sure that I had all of my fingers and toes.

“No, I’m sorry.” I told him with a frown. Listening to him tell me what the doctors had told him when they called him. From what I could understand was that I lost a lot of blood, had several broken bones along with a deep gash on my right side of my stomach that was the main factor to my blood lost, along with a little bit of frostbite from being out in the cold for so long and finally the cherry on top was that I had a blow to the head.

Staring at my Uncle with a confused look, after all, I still have no idea how I ended up in the other town or how I came across the beast. Laying my head against the pillow as I try racking my brain to see if any comes to besides the nightmare I had earlier, than again for all I know the beast was a nightmare from my pain-stricken mind or the distorted vision of my attacker… who knows it just might be my attacker. Snapping away from my thoughts when my Uncle let out a heavy sigh as he gently holds my hand as if I was going to disappear from the face of the world if he didn’t hold on.

“I’m not a young man anymore, love bug.” He started until a knock to my room echoed around cutting him off of what he was going to say. A young man in his early thirties came into the room and it was very clear that he was my doctor due, to the bleach white coat he has on.

“Sorry to intrude but, I have to run some tests on your niece and I need you to leave the room.” The doctor told my uncle, who just simply nodded and commented that he needed something to drink anyway.

“Take good care of her, Doc.” Was the last thing my Uncle said, before leaving the room, silence came over us even with the television on it seems to be a million miles away.


	3. Chapter 3

Silence filled the room even though the television did little to fill the otherwise quiet place; it felt like the world itself decided to go on mute. Shifting my eyes from the doctor to the television to see if I may have accidentally muted it, but the tv wasn’t muted, and my gut told me that something was off. My gut has never stirred me wrong up to now that I know of, so I slowly look back at the doctor, but instead of my doctor, it was some giant creature that resembles a mutated man mixed with two other things that I don’t know.   
Nothing came out of my mouth when I tried to scream; it felt like all the air in my lungs was stolen just by looking at this terrifying thing. [Eye color] eyes widened in fascinated horror as the beast reached it’s mangled and clawed hand towards him, long black nails inched their way to my face. My eyes traveled from the beast’s nails up to its arm that’s roughly the same size of my head before stopping at its face, which looked more dog-like the more I stared, but lifeless, cold eyes stare into mine. The room felt like it dropped to the freezing point as both the beast and my breath could be seen with every puff of air. 

“Little girl, you shouldn’t have meddled in forces you are not aware of. Interrupting a ritual that was years in the making, but for what to save what little future you have left?” The beast voiced echoed out; it sounded like a million voices all speaking at once. The strange thing was that I didn’t see its muzzle move when it spoke, so it must be in my mind.   
What does this thing mean about the ‘little future you have left’? What in the hell happened to me to cause this beast to haunt me, is it real or all in my mind. I don’t know anymore as all of a sudden the door to my room opened, just like that everything went to normal. The sound of everything filled the air, and it wasn’t a bitter cold feeling hanging over me anymore, but the beast was gone, and in its place was my Uncle sipping on coffee. 

“You look like you saw a ghost?” Uncle Jay laughed out, silently watching him take his place next to my bed. I couldn’t tell him what happened or he’ll go running to the doctors saying that I need my head checked, he doesn’t believe in the supernatural and neither did I until now. 

Playing it off like I was falling asleep to make him think that I probably reacted to quickly in my tired state, and it seemed to do the trick as he began to ask if I was sleepy. With the nod of my head, Uncle Jay tucked me in trying to be careful of my wounds so that they won’t open on accident. He didn’t ask what the doctor told me, to be honest during the rest of my stay at the hospital, the doctor never showed up again. 

It took a whole week to be released from the hospital due to how severe my injuries were, and I still have to go back every two days to make sure that the healing process is going well. When I saw the house getting closer, I felt a weight being lifted off me until my eyes shifted from the two-storied farmhouse to the woods that outlined the property, everything fell back on me. Being helped inside from my Uncle’s truck to the guestroom as I wasn’t in any condition to look after myself without supervision or so, my doctor told me. 

The nightmares I had didn’t help with my already uneasy self as it never gave me a clear picture of what’s going on, more like flashes of memories. It always ended the same way with the beast standing over me laughing as he’s about to deal the finishing blow, but it never came as I woke up before I get to see what happens. Maybe it’s for the best that I don’t know what the beast would do, but that didn’t stop me from wondering.


End file.
